Una decisión por amor, puede cambiarlo todo
by MexicanTops
Summary: Este fanfic se podría considerar secuela del anterior "Tu me mataste". Más no lo considero necesario de leer antes para entender este. Solo recomiendo ir al día con el manga.


Comentario del autor: Esta historia me surgió por… no sé, beber demasiado ron. Es una precuela del primer fanfic de SNK que hice, "Tú me mataste". Sé que va a haber muchas dudas aquí que por cierto no se han resuelto ni en el manga. Uno de mis mayores problemas es que no sé cuánto tiempo duró Eren en Marley, solo sé que duró lo suficiente para conocerlos mejor. Eso al menos para mí basta unos meses. Este fanfic trata de cómo comenzó su relación con Historia, comenzando también como yo me imagino la vida de Historia tras ser reina. Sin más preámbulos, recuerda que es un fanfic, no le busques 3 pies al gato como si encuentras algo que no cuadre con la historia original del manga, solo disfruta lo que leerás a continuación.

Una cabaña, una ventana con vista al océano, el ruido del reventar de las olas. Las gaviotas, la brisa salina. Y en esa cabaña, Historia, con sus ojos enjugados en ligeras lágrimas de doloso placer. Gimoteando mientras se cubre los ojos son su antebrazo, y con el otro se da masajes en sus no grandes, pero si redondos y rosados pechos. Se atreve a descubrir uno de sus ojos mientras jadea igual que asmática tras tratar de correr una maratón, y entonces verlo. Eren, empujando sus caderas con intensidad, sus ojos verdes, su cabello que ha crecido algo. Sus brazos tonificados, su abdomen plano y pectorales definidos, una musculatura sin ser excesiva, sino atractiva. Un hombre de verdad. El motivo de cubrirse los ojos, era una especie de pena porque él viese esa faceta de ella, el cómo disfrutaba esa macabra perversión al ser penetrada tan intensamente. Eren, por su lado, estaba poseído por las gotas de transpiración que corrían por el abdomen curvo y las caderas de la chica. Así como por los muslos de esta de donde la tenía bien agarrada, y donde no resistía la tentación de vez en cuando pasear su lengua desde los dedos de sus pies, pasando por su planta, su tobillo y bajando por todas las piernas. Se bebía el sudor de ella, causándole placenteras cosquillas y escalofríos. En su momento, Eren se derribó sobre el pecho de Historia, ahí la mirada de ambos dijo todo, estaban en su clímax. Historia no lo dudó ni un poco, ahora era la reina y no le importaba embarazarse, estaba más poseída por el momento que por la razón. Aprisionó al joven con sus piernas y lo obligo de ese modo a empujar más al fondo, donde él en un apretón de dientes y una mueca de placer, liberó su esperma dentro de la chica. Ella deja salir un gemido ahogado y los ojos se le van para atrás. Eren se aparta y se sienta en la cama, Historia por el contrario, exhausta se tira boca abajo en una lucha por recuperar el aliento y la cordura. Sin embargo, el joven tuvo una vista de la curveada espalda de la rubia, así como de su trasero redondeado, de piel suave como todo su cuerpo. A su vez, tuvo la vista de algo interesante, el ano de Historia. Limpio como todo su cuerpo, apenas visible, y sumamente pequeño, por lo que fue asaltado en su mente por una idea perversa. Historia rápidamente alza la cabeza azorada y con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, al sentir las manos de Eren abriéndola de las nalgas para dejar más expuesto su ano, y ahí este fue devorado por la hambrienta boca de Eren. Lamiendo como si de una golosina se tratase, y oliéndolo profundamente como un drogadicto.

—Eren… eso está sucio. Espera, eso es… no estoy lista para… —Libera un gemido de terror cuando él la toma fuerte, alza su trasero, y con su miembro nuevamente levantado, lo apunta hacia el ano de Historia. Antes de siquiera poder decir algo, este fue penetrado lenta y dolorosamente. Ella finalmente libera un grito, después más lagrimas que recorren su sonrojado rostro. —Lo metiste… en mi culo… sácalo, sácalo. —El joven no la oía, comenzó a moverse, y ella se aferró con toda sus fuerzas a las sabanas, los huesos del cuerpo los sentía rígidos como tubos de acero, a la vez que sentía como su estómago le ardía, como tener brasas dentro. —Tonto… pervertido enfermo… —Entonces, es tomada de sus pechos y obligada, aun penetrada a enderezarse, la sensación era extraña y sin embrago le pesaba admitir el placer. Más cuando ahí, ella fue tiernamente besada por Eren, y en su delirio le regresó el beso a la vez que inconsciente hacia ondular sus caderas suavemente.

—Eren Jaeger… ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto?

—Porque te amo… Historia Reiss

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que eran observados, o mejor aún, escuchados. Fuera de la caballa, recostada en el césped, llorando tras ser víctima del orgasmo que le dio el masturbarse. Mikasa, llorando de angustia… de desesperación… de derrota.

"3 días antes"

A la cálida luz de las velas, el silencio apenas roto por el crujir de la leña que se quema en una chimenea. Todo para alumbrar una biblioteca, y donde Historia, con los ojos cansados y somnolienta, lee mientras es vigilada por una clase de maestra. Una mujer rozando la tercera edad, erguida y con la palabra "vieja bruja" en toda su cara. En el extremo de la biblioteca, dos sirvientas erguidas y atentas a cualquier orden. Cuando la joven reina terminó un capítulo sobre botánica, y otras cosas aburridas sobre plantas, la mujer se acercó a ella.

—Majestad, el ritmo de su lectura es lento, y yo diría que hasta flojo. Hoy solo leyó 3 capítulos de 32 páginas aproximadamente, debe tratar de incrementar esa cifra. Mañana aventajaremos en clases de matemáticas avanzadas, algebra y aritmética. —Historia cierra el libro y se frota los ojos con delicadeza, además de pesar. Se queda en silencio unos segundos, ensimismada mirando la cubierta del libro. "Especies de plantas y su clasificación", era el título.

— ¿Qué es esta basura? —Pensó mientras frunce el ceño y aprieta sus manos. —Señora Glücksmann ¿Puede recordarme por qué estoy leyendo todo esto?... ¿Por qué debo leer hasta el último libro de esta habitación? —Preguntó dirigiendo su mirada a la gris mujer que acomoda sus lentes de forma pedante.

—Majestad, usted ahora es la reina. Debe tener un caudal de conocimientos mayores a los de la chusma, eso incluye sus modales en todo momento. Sentarse fina y dignamente, y nunca agachar la cabeza ante nadie. Mi deber es ayudarla a volverse la mejor reina que hayamos tenido, la que nos merecemos. —Historia no hizo ningún comentario, por el contrario desvió la mirada hacia la ventana. Hacia el anhelo de la noche estrellada, de la luna con su luz blanca y fría. Ante las luces de una ciudad, de una promesa que se apagaba. —Ya es tarde majestad, pero si desea puedo hacer que le preparen algo de cenar antes de irse a la cama.

—No… me iré a dormir ya. —Al salir de la biblioteca, había dos soldados esperando por ella. Al salir la siguieron siempre detrás como si fuesen su sombra. Un momento, se detuvo para después volver a verlos, que erguidos permanecían en su lugar detrás de ella. —Pueden retirarse, me iré sola a mis aposentos.

—Su alteza, no podemos… nuestro deber es…

—Se cuidarme sola, fui parte de la legión de reconocimiento, y sobreviví a la misión de salvar a Eren Jaeger. Además de ser quien detuvo al titán que trató de destruir el muro. Conozco el camino… retírense… quiero estar sola un momento… sola de verdad. —Los dos hombres se miraron a los ojos y se encogieron de hombros. No sabían que contestar, Historia les ordenó irse a descansar y que sería su cómplice en no contarle a la vieja bruja que tenía por maestra.

No fue a sus aposentos, por el contrario salió al jardín, que para colmo de ella, estaba dentro de los mismos muros del castillo. Parece que está condenada en vivir siempre entre muros. Le habría encantado ver el mar del que tanto habló la legión cuando lograron llegar al sótano de Eren. Únicamente escuchaba descripciones, chismes de otras personas. Que es como un lago al que no puedes verle la otra orilla. Que su agua está viva, crea enormes tubos de azul turquesa y con espuma como de jabón, y que tiene un sabor salado. Cuantas cosas no se está perdiendo por estar sentada, siempre escuchando a otros, siempre tratando de ser cortejada por la gente rica de los muros, quienes expresan su apoyo a la legítima reina. Cansada de esas clases de etiqueta. Párate aquí, siéntate aquí y así, sostén tu copa siempre así, lee estos libros. Los oídos le zumbaban desde que amanecía hasta el anochecer por eso mismo. Jamás en su vida le pesó tanto despertar por las mañanas como ahora. Aunque ahora podía dormir tanto como quisiera, y tenía la mejor cama que pudiese haber, le pesaba la idea de esa rutina. Las pocas veces que tuvo oportunidad de salir, y ser ella misma, fue poco después de su coronación. Cuando reunió a los huérfanos de la ciudad subterránea. Ahora ya ni de ellos sabia, lo único que siempre le decían cuando mandaba a investigar como estaban las cosas era un: "todo está bien".

Absorta en esos pensamientos, fue a pies del estanque que había en el jardín. Se arrodilló sin importarle ensuciar su vestido, y ante la luz de la luna pudo ver su reflejo en el agua quieta. Cerró los ojos y por un momento, memorias la asaltaron. Su padre, su hermana y que esta fuese asesinada por el padre de Eren. Risas, burlas, y memorias muy amargas para siquiera tenerlas en cuenta. ¿Cómo es que con todo eso detrás de ella, ha llegado a la cima de lo que es ahora? Y sin embargo, sentirse tan miserable.

— ¿Por qué sigues siendo así? —Historia alzó la cabeza de un movimiento brusco al verse así misma en un mundo oscuro, y delante de ella, estaba Ymir totalmente desnuda. — ¿Por qué sigues sin ser honesta contigo? Me hiciste una promesa, ahora cúmplela para ti. Mírate, eres más de lo que jamás creíste, pero sigues sin saber quién eres. —Delante de ella, Ymir comenzó consumirse en llamas, su piel a volverse carbón. Historia por más que trató y gritó no pudo alcanzarla. Sólo la vio volverse un esqueleto oscuro y carbonizado. Exaltándose, la joven reina despierta, estaba tan cansada del estudio que por unos segundos se quedó dormida, ahí de rodillas a la orilla del estanque. Vio nuevamente su reflejo, sus facciones se trasforman por la ira. Se moja el rostro frenético para quitarse el maquillaje. Acto seguido se arranca la tiara de oro, plata y joyas que le sujeta el cabello, después las mangas de su vestido. Agitada vuelve a mirar, el rímel corrido de sus ojos, el cabello enmarañado. ¿Quién era ella en realidad? ¿Cuál de todas las que ve en un espejo o en ese momento es ella? Se tira sobre el agua en posición fetal, ahí golpetea con su mano mientras gimotea, reprimiendo sus gritos y deseos de llorar. En lágrimas que se mezclan con el agua que empapa su rostro y ropas, ve en el agua agitada un reflejo, Ymir otra vez.

—Una broma más de mi cabeza. —Pensó en voz baja.

—Historia… —Nuevamente voltea, y un asombro se lleva acompañado de una triste decepción. No es Ymir, sino Eren. — ¿Te encuentras bien? —Eren estaba pasmado viendo a la chica, a una reina, en ese estado. En los ojos verdes de ese chico se reflejaba angustia y temor.

—Yo… estoy bien sólo… yo… —Avergonzada de que la vieran así, oculta su rostro en su cabello mojado, y entonces es testigo de un acto de gentileza. Eren le pone su capa de la legión, y la ayuda a ponerse de pie. — ¿Sabes qué? Está bien, si no quieres hablar no lo hagas pero…

— ¡ALTEZA! — ahí llego la vieja Glücksmann, al borde de la histeria, el rostro desdibujado al ver a Historia en ese estado. — ¡Alteza, por Dios!... ¿Qué hace aquí? Debería estar ya durmiendo. Todo es culpa de esos soldados de cuarta que se supone deberían estar aquí. Menos mal que aquí hay alguien de la legión… Aunque tiene orden de no acercarse a la reina, tiene mi gratitud señor…

—Jaeger… soy Eren Jaeger. —La mujer se sorprende cuando escucha el nombre de Eren, quien ya se había hecho conocido en los muros.

—Eren ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Creí que estaban viendo lo de ese "puerto" y no sé que más. —Historia se aparta de la mujer para dirigirse al joven e indagar con curiosidad a su presencia.

—Llegamos hace dos días. El capitán Levi y Hanji quieren revisar e interrogar a todos los soldados de todas las facciones, en pos de no haber fieles al viejo rey, o más como Reiner y compañía. Por ello nos pidieron voluntarios para cuidar el castillo por las noches y… bueno, con todo lo que ahora se, me es imposible atrapar el sueño y heme aquí.

La bruja mandona no permitió que Eren e Historia siquiera se despidieran. La hizo ir a su habitación, y que esta se diese una ducha. En la comodidad de la tina y el agua caliente, volviendo al silencio, a la soledad. Miraba el baño, esa tina donde podrían caber 4 personas, la misma con acabados de plata y oro. Incrustaciones de joyas y más oro en las paredes. Tanta riqueza le provocaba nauseas, así que ni se esperó a que el agua se enfriara o que las burbujas de jabón se disolvieran. Salió de la tina secándose, y sin pudor ni pena salió desnuda a sus aposentos. Más lujos excesivos, la habitación era en palabras sencillas, desmesuradamente grande. Una ventana y un palco al que le pusieron candado prohibiéndole acercarse. Todo por temor a que la atacaran por ahí. Se miró ahí desnuda nuevamente al espejo, su piel tan pálida, su cabello dorado. También la tenían cansada las constantes invitaciones de los hijos de los ricos y poderosos que trataban de cortejarla. Se fue a tirar en la cama, donde notó algo peculiar. La capa de Eren, la cual ella misma la había colgado de la cabecera de la cama. Se le quedó viendo mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama, luego con cierto temor alargar su mano a tomar la capa. Se acercó a ella y le olió, y esta desprendía un olor tal cual como Eren. Una forma de describirlo era polvo del campo, pelo de caballo, flores, y un toque de esencia masculina.

Poseída, sin entender por qué, rápidamente se tira sobre la cama de espaldas, muerde la capa y se cubre parcialmente con ella, mientras frenética se masturba. Haciendo un arco con su espalda, con sus piernas incontrolables. Con su mano derecha se acariciaba sus pechos, con la otra, usaba la capa para acariciarse su zona intima. Metía parte de la tela de la capa en su vagina, haciendo una bola ahí, luego sacándola de un tirón y repitiendo. Respirando incontrolable, apretando con los dientes esa capa, y los ojos en blanco tirados hacia atrás. El arranque de lujuria fue tan inesperado y frenético, que Historia alcanzó el orgasmo muy rápidamente, empapando la capa con sus jugos. Gimió a labios cerrados hasta caer exhausta, respirando muy hondo en un intento de recobrar el aliento.

— ¿Qué demonios acabo de hacer?... ¿Qué fue lo que hice? —Sin poder hilar palabras con su boca, en un hilo de saliva que corría de sus labios, y víctima de la lujuria, que finalmente la hizo caer dormida en su totalidad.

—Majestad… —al llamado de la puerta, Historia despierta de golpe. Ya era de día, el sol golpeaba sobre su rostro pero no lo sintió. La masturbación que tubo anoche la dejó dormir como nunca antes lo había hecho. Ya antes se había masturbado de forma casual, mas nunca tuvo un arranque como el de anoche. Miró la capa entre sus piernas, aún estaba húmeda, y se había mesclado el aroma de Eren y el de sus jugos. —Majestad… ¿está despierta? —El llamado de la puerta la hizo volver a salir de su trance.

—Si… si denme un segundo. —Se puso ropa interior antes de dejar pasar a las sirvientas. Otra cosa que le fastidiaba, ser vestida cuando ella podía hacerlo. —Disculpen, esta capa… quiero que la manden lavar por favor, quiero devolvérsela a su dueño.

—Si alteza, hablaremos de la agenda de hoy una vez desayune. —Escoltada nuevamente, llegó al comedor. Lo que vio, le causó rabia.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? —La mesa estaba repleta de platillos, comida como para 10 personas o más. Pasteles, pescados, carne de aspecto apetitoso, una bandeja con frutas, y muchas cosas más. — ¿Esperamos a alguien? ¿De dónde salió toda esta comida señora Glücksmann?

—Pensé que como anoche no cenó, tendría apetito. El cocinero se despertó con principal ánimo hoy y preparó todo esto para usted. Adelante, elija lo que desee para comenzar el día- Frunciendo el ceño y apretando los puños, Historia fue a tomar una jarra con jugo, y la arrojó contra la pared. La señora Glücksmann y las demas sirvientas se encogieron del espanto.

— ¡¿Qué clase de broma es esta?! —Rugió la reina, los ojos les llameaban furibundos. — ¿Quién?... ¿Quién fue el idiota que dijo que por ser una reina debo comer así de extravagante? ¡Allá afuera hay gente que no sabe lo que es comer 3 veces al día! ¡Hay algunos que se van a trabajar de sol a sol sin una trozo de pan en el estómago o una vulgar taza de té! ¡¿Y a mí me traen comida para 10 personas?! ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS LES PASA?!

—Ma… majestad, tranquila por favor, así no debe comportarse una reina.

— ¡FUERA DE MI VISTA! —La vieja mujer así como la servidumbre abandonaron el comedor. Historia volvía a estar agitada, tratando de recobrar el aliento. Entones los ojos se le abren desmesuradamente. Mira al suelo, su reflejo nuevamente en los trozos de cristal de la jarra que hizo trizas. Hace pucheros, se tira de rodillas y vuelve a llorar. —Me estoy volviendo loca… me estoy volviendo loca… no puedo… no puedo. —El ser reina, estaba matando a quien ella era, su persona, ya no se reconocía ella misma.

Historia no se apersonó al salón del trono ese día. Dejó en mal a todas las personas que iban a verla. Decidió pasar el día entero en el jardín, bajo la sombra de un árbol, huyendo de las responsabilidades de un monarca. Entre el silencio que a veces se interrumpía por unos pájaros cantando, escuchaba a los guardias que cubrían el castillo desde el tejado hasta por los pasillos. Escuchó cuchicheos, susurros.

—Dicen que se volvió loca.

—Dicen que no es capaz de ser una reina.

La muchacha se apretaba los oídos tratando de huir ante algo odioso, terminante, luchando por el terror del desenlace. Hasta que dejaba de oírlos, se descubría los oídos, volvía a escuchar las aves, y mirar arriba, en una rama. Dos pájaros de color rojo, una pareja, trabajando juntos para crear un nido. Cierto, la primavera ya había llegado, y los animales buscan pareja.

— ¿Pareja?... — ¿Era eso lo que le hacía falta? Entonces nuevamente el recuerdo de su masturbación de anoche la asaltó. — ¿Por qué habré hecho eso? —Entonces, las piernas comenzaron a hormiguearle incontrolables, se las apretaba en una sensación como de querer orinar.

Reprimió esa sensación, mientras duraba ahí meditando. El viento, los pájaros y el calor de la primavera la comenzaron a dejar adormecida, hasta caer profundamente dormida, recostada en el tronco del árbol. Perdida de la realidad, el espacio y el tiempo, volvió a los recuerdos de su niñez. Frieda, su hermana trabajando en sus flores como solía hacerlo. Era un recuerdo de la vez que Historia cruzó la cerca, y de cómo Frieda la regañó. Sin embargo, la guapa mujer voltea a ver a Historia, se levanta llevando su canasta con flores y va hacia Historia. Las dos se miran a los ojos inexpresivas, cada una de un extremo de la cerca. Historia quiere acercarse poniendo sus manos sobre la madera. Rápidamente recuerda ese regaño y se detiene, agacha la cabeza y comienza a llorar.

—Hermana… ¿por qué?... ¿Por qué cayó esta responsabilidad en mí? No estoy lista para ella, no la quiero… Se acerca una guerra ¿sabes? No estamos solos en el mundo, hay más allá afuera, y no sé si tendré la fuerza para darle ánimos a un pueblo aprisionado y engañado por 100 años… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cayó en mis esta responsabilidad? —Entonces, siente como Frieda le pone una flor en el pelo, acto seguido le roza una mejilla con su consoladora mano. Historia Alza la vista para ver a su hermana, quien le dedica una sonrisa comprensiva y hasta maternal en esos ojos de los cuales resbalan lágrimas.

—Porque eres fuerte… eres muy fuerte, más de lo que tú misma crees… Estoy orgullosa de ti Historia, así como todos. —Sin darse cuenta, Historia fue rodeada por todos sus antepasados, sus demas hermanos, su padre, y rostros de personas que solo escuchó en memorias de otros.

En la verde hondonada del jardín, Historia abrió sus ojos de los cuales nuevamente caían lágrimas que se secó usando su manga. Desvió la mirada al darse cuenta que le fue dejada una tetera aún caliente, una rebanada de pastel de frutas, y una nota de Glücksmann que rezaba un "lo siento por ser tan dura :C". Con una leve sonrisa, y tras un ruido de su estómago, la rubia tomó el pastel para comerlo en pequeños y finos bocados, y luego beberse un poco de té. Después fue ella misma a la biblioteca, tomando el libro menos enfadoso para ella. "Astrología y la lectura de estrellas", era el título del libro. Se puso sus anteojos que estaban a un lado de la mesa de lectura, y comenzó a leer a su ritmo. Eso eran cosas más lindas que matemáticas o plantas, estrellas, y como estas dibujaban figuras en el cielo. La vieja maestra iba a la biblioteca, pero al darse cuenta que Historia ya estaba ahí leyendo por sí misma, sonrió de triunfo y mejor se retiró. Más tarde una sirvienta llevó un poco de té sin hacer ruido. Gusto le dio al ir mas tarde y ver qué Historia se lo bebió todo sin despegar la vista de su lectura. Así hasta la noche, donde la chica salió de la biblioteca, nuevamente los dos soldados estaban ahí y comenzaron a seguirla.

— ¡No no no!… no me sigan, vayan a descansar, y si Glücksmann se enoja con ustedes, díganle que se las verá conmigo. —Uno de los soldados alza las manos como si lo fuesen a asaltar, el otro se encoje de hombros meneando la cabeza de amistosa reprobación, entonces ambos se retiraron. La chica no dudó en ir nuevamente al jardín y pasear alrededor del estanque, no obstante paseó la vista hacia los tejados inmediatos. Ahí vio a Eren, le daba risa que parecía una clase de héroe de cuentos y leyendas por cómo estaba parado, erguido y con la mirada afilada, fija al horizonte. — ¡Eren, aquí abajo! —El chico al escuchar su nombre y ver a Historia saludándole, le regresó el saludo con una sonrisa amistosa. Sin embargo la chica le hace la seña invitándolo a ir donde ella. Por un minuto Eren dudó, estaba de ronda y trabajando. Otros soldados lo miraron y se encogieron de hombros, hasta que alguien le dijo que no responder al llamado de una reina es muy descortés. Eren entonces bajó usando su equipo de maniobras. —Oh cielos… no sabes el gusto que me da ver un rostro conocido.

—A mí también me da gusto verte… te queda la corona y el vestido, perdona si nunca te lo dije. —Murmuró frotándose la nuca, entonces la chica mira hacia el reflejo de la luna en el estanque.

—Cuéntame… ¿Cómo están todos?... todo lo que ha pasado, estoy desconectada del exterior.

— ¿Por qué? —indagó el joven.

—Esta vida… no es para mí, no la soporto. La educación es estricta y aburrida. Siempre reglas, etiqueta, y no me dejan hacer nada… soy más una esclava que una reina. Es por eso que… anoche… porque pese a que estoy rodeada de gente, me siento sola. —Murmuró agachando la mirada y apretando sus manos. —Extraño todo lo anterior, era más feliz y no lo sabía. Los caballos de la legión, el equipo de maniobras que es divertido usar. Los chistes de Sasha y Connie, Jean queriendo presumir o de repente explotando sus cualidades de líder. —Hizo una pausa, y miró al chico junto a ella. —A Ymir… me angustia saber que ha sido de ella.

—Lamento mucho no haber podido hacer nada por ella Historia… de veras que sí. —Eren no duda en sentarse en el césped de la orilla, Historia tras él, abrazándose de las piernas.

—Conque Marley eh… Eren ¿Qué crees que hay allá? —El chico se frota la nuca y suspira.

—Es complicado… los recuerdos de mi padre a veces son borrosos. Armin tampoco sabe mucho después de comerse a Bertholdt. Solo recuerdo enormes barcos de metal, y me tocó verlos al sacar un par yo mismo en la costa. Y que el titán simio… es mi hermano… bueno, medio hermano.

—El misterio de los titanes entonces está resuelto. Son personas que ellos liberan inyectándoles esa cosa para convertirlos. Que desgraciados, arruinar la vida de personas de esa manera, y más aún, hacernos creer por cien años que somos lo que queda de la raza humana. —Eren comienza a reírse aunque muy vagamente.

—Es gracioso, yo pensé lo mismo hace unos días, y también hace rato antes de que me llamarás. Ahora pienso ¿Qué hay más allá? El mundo debe ser inmenso… y pensar que me quedan pocos años de vida, quien sabe que alcanzaré a conocer de él.

— ¿Pocos años? —Indagó la rubia abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente y con una nueva sensación de terror y angustia.

—Dios… perdóname en verdad… bueno yo. —Eren hizo una pausa para tomar aire y finalmente hablar. —A los que se comen un poder titán… su esperanza de vida se reduce a solo quedarles 13 años… Mikasa casi enloquece cuando se enteró, tuvimos que encerrarla… se preocupa demasiado por mí, Armin igual. —La joven reina desvió la mirada, impactada y en shock por la confesión, eso quiere decir que Ymir también estaba en ese predicamento y ni siquiera lo sabía. Sin embargo, un nuevo temor afloró para ella, temor del chico a su lado. — ¿Sabes? Antes mi sueño, y lo dije en nuestro primer día de reclutas, era exterminar a todos los tirantes, que no quedara uno solo de ellos. No ha cambiado, solo la perspectiva de cómo lograrlo. Es obvio y debemos estar listos para la inminente guerra que se avecinará con Marley, pero si la ganamos… no habrá más titanes, nunca más. Ningún niño tendrá que volver a ver a su madre ser devorada o aplastada, eso es lo que quiero ahora. —Al escuchar las palabras de Eren, su decisión, y como aun ante la idea de morir, reflejaba en el confianza y un objetivo por el cual luchar. Rápidamente le hicieron sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago. Sonrojada, Historia se acercó más a Eren, y ahí, el chico presa de los nervios se puso aún más rojo.

— ¿Podrías abrazarme por favor? —Eren, trémulo extendió un brazo y puso su mano en el hombro de la chica, mientras ella se recargaba en su pecho. Ahí, no pudo pensar nada, solo centrarse en ese momento, que parecía salido de un cuento romántico y empalagoso que los padres le cuentan a sus hijas.

—Yo no sé si esté lista para eso. Guiar a esta gente y darles valor. Ni siquiera puedo dármelo yo misma.

—Historia, tú solo confía en nosotros, en Hanji y Levi, y en mí. Déjanos la pelea a nosotros, y se quien reza por nosotros, asegúrate que la gente de Paradis haga lo mismo, que sus esperanzas viajen con nosotros a donde vayamos. Porque la guerra que vamos a librar no es por ambición… es por nuestra libertad. —Sin aviso aparente, ella alza su cabeza para mirar al chico que mirara absorto el cielo, entonces se da cuenta de que Historia lo mira. Nuevamente, no entendiendo el por qué se acercaron uno con otro, sin sonrojos ni nada. Antes de darse cuenta, estaban besándose. Se separaron un momento antes de volver a besarse, y en ese segundo beso. Fue que Eren se apartó bruscamente de la chica, y ella hizo lo mismo. Entonces, con una especie de vergüenza, se dan la espalda sentados en el suelo.

—Perdóname… yo, no quise… bueno… es que —Tartamudeó Eren dando mil vueltas en su cabeza y la cara de tonto que puso.

—Eren hagamos una promesa, esto jamás ocurrió. —Se miran nuevamente, entrelazan sus dedos meñiques y acuerdan que así es, jamás ocurrió.

Historia se va a sus aposentos a pasos agigantados, al llegar ahí se pone de espaldas contra la puerta jadeando incontrolable, sus pupilas contraídas y hasta sudando. Aún tenía el sabor de los labios de Eren en la boca. Como la noche anterior fue poseída incontrolable. Se tira en la cama, se levanta la falda para pasear frenéticamente sus dedos y mover su cadera en círculos, mientras que se lambe los dedos de la otra mano, como fingiendo o recordando ese beso, hasta llegar a su clímax y quedarse con los ojos atónitos en el techo.

— ¿Qué rayos me pasa? ¿Por qué siento que el corazón me va a explotar?... ¿Por qué Eren no sale de mi cabeza? No… no es cierto, no estoy enamorada. Ya basta Historia no sueñes despierta. Eren tiene a Mikasa, ella lo ama… no intervengas. —Al decirse a sí misma esas palabras, se tira de costado a llorar antes de caer dormida. A la mañana siguiente, se levantó sola sin necesidad de que fuesen a despertarla. No recordaba haberse dormido, ansiaba desvestirse, darse una ducha, y lo hizo. Mientras dejaba que el agua de la tina la cubriese, miraba hacia la poca luz del sol que pasaba por una rendija del baño. —Tengo que salir de aquí, voy a volverme loca si no lo hago… ¡BUENO! ¿Soy la reina o no?

Inmediatamente fue a sus aposentos, notó que la capa de Eren había sido lavada como ordenó y estaba sobre la cama. Pero la ignoró, se peinó como solía hacer, se puso unos pantalones y unas botas como las que usaba como miembro de la legión. Se puso una camisa blanca y ordenó que le preparasen un caballo. De inmediato la vieja maestra se opuso histérica, temiendo que algo pudiese pasarle a Historia, y que al menos dejara que unos soldados la acompañasen como escolta. Pero la mujer pedía la descabellada idea de una tropa de 15 soldados. Furiosa y decidida, Historia montó un brioso corcel negro que la sacó a trote veloz del castillo. Apenas cruzando ese muro, se sintió otra, un peso menos. Ligera, viva nuevamente. Lo primero que hizo, fue pasear por las calles de la ciudad, guiando al caballo en pasos lentos. Mientras que ella miraba la vida de la gente con radiante e infantil interés. Fue que más adelante vio un puño de carretas que estaban siendo cargadas por miembros de la legión de reconocimiento. Ahí, su corazón se encendió al ver felices rostros conocidos. Sasha, Connie, Jean, y Armin, los cuatro supervisando que se llevaran todas las provisiones necesarias.

— ¡Chicos, por aquí! —Al llegar abriéndose paso con su caballo, Historia bajó para verlos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Historia que gusto verte nuevamente! —Sasha inmediatamente va a abrazarla, y recibe un coscorrón en la cabeza de parte de Jean. Sasha puso la cara de una niña regañada mientras le brotaba un chichón donde recibió el golpe.

— ¡Tonta! compórtate y trátala como es debido, ella ahora es la reina.

—Tiene razón Historia, deberías estar en el castillo ¿Qué haces aquí? —Se apresuró Armin.

—Oh no chicos, ustedes no por favor. Estoy harta de la vida en ese estúpido castillo, necesitaba salir más de lo que creen, o iba a volverme loca.

— ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? vamos de regreso al mar con todos. —Sugirió Connie, y ahora él recibió el golpe de Jean por abrir su bocota.

— ¡Cierra la boca grandísimo tono! ¿Quieres llevar a la reina a donde hay gente de Marley que aún no es de confianza?

— ¿En serio? ¿Eren irá con ustedes?

—Sí, ira con nosotros… ¿Por qué preguntas por Eren? —Preguntó Armin, y la chica enmudeció un momento. Pues tampoco supo el por qué preguntó por Jaeger.

—Perdón, se me salió. Pero si… iré con ustedes, ya no pienso seguir escuchando más tiempo los relatos de los demás sobre el dichoso océano. Ni estar sentada escuchando lambisconerías. Quiero y voy a ver el océano con mis propios ojos. En este momento los nombro mi escolta personal y les ordeno llevarme a la costa ¿quedó claro? —Los chicos se miraron mutuamente, sonrieron a la par y asintieron, fue entonces que un nuevo brillo apareció en los ojos de la chica. Tan solo una hora más tarde, formalmente Historia debía viajar en carruaje, y mientras lo abordaba, la vieja maestra lloraba usando un pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas. —No llores Glücksmann, volveré pronto.

—Majestad, pese a lo que usted piense de mí por ser estricta con usted. Lo hago porque me importa, y temo por su seguridad… prométame que se cuidará. —Historia asintió, abordó el carruaje que era escoltado, mientras la vieja bruja se despedía agitando su pañuelo, y las sirvientas hacían lo mismo. Minutos después, Historia vio con sus propios ojos como dejaban el muro Sina. Entonces volvió a ver el campo, los bosques y los cultivos fuera del muro. Más soldados de la legión se unieron, y ella se asomó con medio cuerpo dejando que el aire hiciese su trabajo y dejar ondular su cabello.

— ¿Historia?... —La chica gira su cabeza, y junto a ella se empareja Eren, más que sorprendido por la inesperada presencia de la chica. — ¿Qué… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Voy a ver el mar con mis propios ojos… ¡oh! Por cierto. —Entró al carruaje y salió rápidamente con la capa de Eren. —Muchas gracias por lo de la otra noche. —Detrás del carruaje, iba Mikasa, quien sintió una escalofriante premonición al oír eso último, más trató de no mal interpretarlo aún.

—No fue nada, habría hecho lo mismo por cualquiera de mis amigos, y sé que tú también. —Aunque ambos lo disimularon, en su interior estaban inquietos por lo ocurrido anoche. Historia aun trataba de encontrar una explicación sensata a lo que hizo, quizás producto de su soledad y las mismas presiones de su cargo. —Bueno, ten cuidado Historia… una vez que ves el mar… para siempre te puedes enamorar de él. —Escuchando esas palabras, mientras Eren volvía a su posición, Historia lo pensó en ese momento, y lo admitió mientras volvía al carruaje. Si, estaba enamorándose… no, estaba enamorada de Eren.

—¿A qué se refirió con lo de la otra noche? —Indagó Mikasa ensombreciendo su mirada como a veces solía hacer, y apretando con fuerza las riendas de su caballo.

—La vi cuando estaba de guardia, se tiró al estanque a llorar y a despeinarse. No pude dejarla ahí, bajé a darle mi capa mientras llegaban sus sirvientas… una tiene cara de muerto viviente. —Mikasa se relajó, se sintió tonta al pensar otra cosa.

A medio camino, en un punto de control, se toparon con Hanji y Levi. Hanji aunque perdió un ojo, seguía tan enérgica y animada como de costumbre. Aprovechó que Historia estaba ahí para subir al carruaje con ella, y haciendo el viaje ameno, le contó a detalle todo lo que ya sabían sobre el otro reino del hombre, Marley. Sus medios de transporte, sus armas, su gastronomía y sus políticas, todo lo que ya sabían de parte de los Marleyanos capturados, y que al ver que las historias de la gente de Paradis eran un disparate, han sido amables.

Viajaron todo ese día, pararon un rato en la tarde para dejar descansar a los caballos. Y siguieron de noche, donde por primera vez, pese a no estar en una cama, historia durmió muy tranquila y apacible, aun pese a los movimientos de la carreta. Hasta que llegado el momento sintió como el carruaje se detuvo, y fue llamada a la puerta. Se despierta bostezando y frotándose un ojo antes de salir del carruaje.

— ¿Ya llegamos?

—Si su alteza… hemos llegado. —Dijo Hanji cuando un rayo de luz golpea a la chica en la cara. Sus ojos se abren de par en par, abrió la boca asombrada y estupefacta, cuando ve el amanecer, el más hermoso de todos. Entonces lo vio, el océano, ese color azul turquesa, el ruido que hacia al reventar las olas, esos tubos que había escuchado. El aroma en el aire que era adictivo, el canto de las gaviotas, y que eso no poseía fin, llegaba hasta más allá de la vista. —Ejem ejem… majestad, síganos por favor. —Historia fue interrumpida de su trance cuando le indican, que vea a donde están los buques robados de los Marleyanos, y el puerto que estaba siendo construido muy rápidamente. Historia caminó junto a sus viejos amigos mientras iban acercándose a esa zona de trabajo. —Damas y caballeros de Marley, y compatriotas de Paradis. Hoy es un día especial, hemos vuelto con una visita prestigiosa, pues nuestra legítima reina, Historia Reiss, nos acompaña ahora. —Al ver a Historia, los soldados y obreros de Marle se arrodillaron en protocolo de respeto que la hicieron sentirse bastante nerviosa.

Aun así, Hanji y Levi le empezaron a dar un recorrido por esa nueva base militar que estaban construyendo. Le presentaron a los ingenieros que gustosos la saludaron, conversaron con ella de todo lo que estaban haciendo, y sus planes para el dichoso puerto. Los diseños del tren y como las réplicas a escala, podían ser perfectos juguetes para niños. Visitó los barcos, y se comportó igual que una niña en navidad, pues fue ansiosa a la cabina de mando a ver el timón y todos los controles. Le emocionaba la idea de viajar por el mar y por el mundo en uno de esos. Sus emociones no hicieron más que aumentar cuando le contaron sobre los dirigibles, y la idea de surcar los cielos. ¿Cuánto no se ha perdido la gente de los muros en este exilio de 100 años?

Usando su presencia como pretexto, hicieron una gran cena, donde el chef de nombre Nikolo, se lució con la cantidad de platillos que se prepararon. Sasha estaba siendo sujeta por Jean y Connie para evitar se atiborrara como sabía hacer. En ese momento, toda preocupación se fue. Estaba conviviendo con amigos y gente nueva, probando y oliendo cosas nuevas. Atenta a los chistes, las anécdotas, las risotadas y los juegos. No había etiqueta ni formalidades, todo era felicidad mientras se pudiese. Ahí, ahí estaba su razón de luchar, de ser fuerte, ahí estaba su familia. Por ellos sería una reina fuerte. En ese instante, Historia nota al otro extremo de la mesa, que Eren y con Mikasa a un lado, no le quita la vista de encima a Historia. Cuando el joven descubre que lo están viendo, el desvía la mirada y eleva su meñique, la seña de recordar la promesa. Hacer como que su beso de la noche anterior jamás ocurrió. A una hora prudente, se acabó la velada, Historia le fue preparada una choza de madera de aspecto cómodo y hasta familiar. Donde le dieron el mejor de los regalos, una ventana con vista al mar, donde ella permaneció hipnotizada ante el oleaje, y las luces que en él se reflejaban. Había una cosa que le hacía falta e iba a hacerlo. Se encaminó a la orilla, se quitó los zapatos. La arena le daba cosquillas, el agua estaba muy fría. Apenas le llegaba a los tobillos, pero sentía toda la fuerza del agua cuando esta entraba y salía.

Con un ligero deseo, más como un fetiche que nació ahí mismo. Historia miró a todos lados, no vio a nadie. Entonces se desviste, solo quedándose en ropa interior, acto seguido entra más al agua, nadando en el agua baja. Más no tomó en cuenta la inclemencia del mar, fue cubierta por la sombra de una ola, y al ver esa pared de agua elevarse casi tres metros, gritó del susto. El agua le dio una terrible sacudida y la revolcó hasta la orilla. Se sintió como si le hubiesen dado una paliza, como si el mar la hubiese rechazado. Escupe el agua que tragó, efectivamente era salada. Después es interrumpida por una risotada que la hizo ponerse roja inmediatamente. Eren quien estaba metros alejado de la orilla. Había estado recostado encima de una roca mirando las estrellas y tratando de perseguir el sueño. Ver a Historia ser sacudida tan hilarante le sacó esa carcajada, y a la chica no le hizo nada de gracia, inflaba una mejilla en seña de disgusto.

—Oye no me mires así… de hecho a todos nos pasó lo mismo. Jean casi si ahoga la primera vez. —Eren bajó de esa roca, se acercó a la ropa que Historia había dejado en la arena y mirando a otro lado se la pasó.

—Aun así… es maravilloso… ahora más que nunca me pregunto ¿Qué hay más allá? —Indaga la chica poniéndose su camisa.

—Armin una vez me contó en un libro, de cosas como agua de fuego. Según los de Marley, se llama "lava", que es roca fundida que sale de montañas humeantes que llaman volcanes, y está tan caliente que te disolverías en el acto. —Eren trató de despedirse y le deseó buenas noches a Historia, esta sin embargo aprieta su pantalón entre sus manos.

—Eren… —lo detuvo en seco. —Una vez te pregunté ¿Qué harías al ver a Reiner y Bertholdt de nuevo? Me aseguraste que ibas a matarlos. ¿Qué opinas ahora? Sabiendo lo que sabemos… perdóname estoy divagando. Pero… si fuese a Marley, en mi plan y posición de reina… ¿Crees que podría llegar a un acuerdo de paz? Soy la reina, es mi trabajo. —Por largos minutos hubo silencio, y algo tembló en la profundidad de los ojos del chico.

— ¿Eso quieres Historia? ¿Quieres tener paz con los que nos encerraron tras esos muros? ¿Con los que nos prohibieron ver cosas como estas? —El tono de voz que Eren usó fue uno que hace mucho tiempo nadie oía. Había venganza y resentimiento en esa voz —Yelenna lo dijo esta tarde, a Zeke no le queda mucho tiempo, y si su plan se consuma la guerra será inminente. Aunque… puede que haya una forma de tener una ventaja y reducir el número de bajas.

— ¿Cómo dices?... ¿Qué manera? —Historia vio un extraño brillo, una decisión aún turbia en Eren.

—Según lo que nos han contado, existen 9 poderes titán. Yo tengo dos, el de asalto y el… el original. Luego están el colosal que ahora tiene Armin, está el femenino de Annie pero no lo podemos usar. Está el blindado de Reiner, el bestia de Zeke, el mandíbula que tiene Ymir si es que aún no la… Uno que llaman carreta… y el más poderoso, el Warhammer. Según Yelenna, ese titán es tan poderoso que ninguno de los otros 8, ni el colosal tiene oportunidad contra él. Si nos apoderamos de ese titán, y lo usamos como amenaza, o simple símbolo de miedo, quizás podríamos mitigar los efectos de la guerra.

— ¿Y qué pasa con los titanes que están en el muro?

—No lo sé, aun no resuelvo esa parte, y no tengo la menor idea de cómo usar la coordenada. —Historia estornudo, el aire de la noche añadido a la revolcada del mar no le estaban haciendo muy bien. —Será mejor que vayas a dormir, si no quieres resfriarte, entonces esa mujer con cara de muerto viviente del castillo si nos matará a todos. —Le extendió una mano con gentileza a ayudarla, se ofreció a acompañarla hasta su cabaña. No hicieron el menor comentario ni conversaron en el corto camino. Sin embargo, en la melódica música del mar y el aire salado, Historia se sintió muy cómoda junto a Eren, no evitando sonrojarse.

—Eren… sobre la otra noche…

—Acordamos no hablar más de ello ¿recuerdas? —Se apresuró extendiendo su dedo meñique.

—Si… tienes razón. —Ella extendió su meñique como tratando de reafirmar esa promesa. Fue entonces, que riéndose muy torpemente ambos se miraron, y ninguno hacia un esfuerzo por soltarse. Sus miradas se pusieron serias, Historia veía el pecho de Eren inflarse al respirar, y él veía gotas de transpiración bajar de la frente de la rubia. — ¿Qué estamos haciendo?...

De golpe, Eren se deja ir contra Historia, la carga de las piernas y la besa, ella le devuelve el gesto con la misma lujuria posesiva que tuvo días antes. No le impide en lo más mínimo ese acto. Eren la tira en el suelo y ahí sigue besándola sin la menor seña de detenerse. Se levanta para cerrar la puerta tras de él, acto seguido se quita la camisa, Historia se desata la suya quedando nuevamente en ropa interior. No hace el menor intento por detener al chico y el salvaje arranque de lujuria que los poseyó a ambos. Mientras la besaba, con sus manos apenas al rose de la yema de los dedos, acariciaba lentamente las piernas de Historia, causándole temblores y escalofríos. Luego pasa con su lengua a su cuello en lentas y precisas caricias. Sin ninguna clase de educación sexual, ambos fueron autodidactas, guiados solo por el instinto.

Eren bajó al abdomen de la chica, chupó con una especie de gula el sudor y la sal de mar que se quedó en ella, luego vuelve a subir. Fue cuando tomaron una pausa para lo que estaban haciendo, se pusieron de pie mirándose a los ojos. Historia se desató su sostén para dejar al descubierto esos pechos redondos y rosados. Eren la vuelve a besar, con delicadeza acaricia sus pechos, y como si fuese un baile, la llevó hasta la cama, ahí la derribó y no esperó a pasear su lengua por los pechos de la rubia, mientras que con su otra mano los envolvía y acariciaba sin estrujar. La joven reina sintió como su corazón le latía a un ritmo sumamente acelerado, y como todo su cuerpo se encendía, se ponía muy caliente.

—Historia… tus pechos… saben igual a un postre de leche que hacia mi madre. Son dulces, tibios… podría hacer esto la noche entera.

—Tonto, no me digas esas cosas, me avergüenzas… —Eren, se dispone a emplear sus dos manos para masajear a la vez esos tibios bollos. Mientras que baja más, a las bragas de Historia, ahí hunde su rostro e inhala fuertemente con la nariz. La chica deja salir un gemido ante tal acto, y más cuando aún con su ropa puesta, la gula del joven volvió, porque lamia frenético la zona íntima de la chica por sobre su ropa.

Mientras tanto:

—Connie ¿has visto a Eren? —indagó Mikasa al ver que la cama de su amigo, en un dormitorio comunitario, estaba vacía.

—No, últimamente va mucho a quedarse mirando el cielo encima de una roca en la orilla. Pero hoy ha tardado más de lo habitual. —Respondió Connie quien estaba jugando una partida de cartas con Jean y otros más.

—Ha tenido mucho que pensar, todo lo que sabemos ahora no es fácil de digerir. —Se apresuró Armin quien miraba absorto al techo, desde su cama en la parte superior de una litera. —Antes de que lo pregunten, NO, aun no tengo nada de las memorias de Bertholdt.

—Bueno, iré a buscar a Eren.

La chica Ackerman salió, fue a la orilla buscando a Eren. También sabia de la roca donde el chico se ponía a meditar, sin embargo sintió una premonición escalofriante, al ver una imagen turbadora. Unas zapatillas finas de color rosado en la arena, y más aún, unas huellas pequeñas y delicadas, junto a unas más grandes y toscas. Los ojos de Mikasa se abrieron al máximo, sus pupilas se contrajeron de una escalofriante señal de peligro. Sus dientes tamborilearon y no pudo reprimir el temblor en sus manos. Inmediatamente corrió hacia la cabaña de Historia, temiendo encontrar lo que estaba hiriéndola en ese momento, y si, lo encontró. Sombras, respiraciones entrecortadas y juramentos. La chica caminó más despacio con el rostro desdibujado, y con cataratas de lágrimas en sus ojos. Llegó a sentarse al borde de una ventana, luego observó asomándose muy despacio. Mikasa sintió que todo a su alrededor, se rompía como trozos de vidrio, que su mundo fue engullido por un vacío, de una promesa vana que se alejaba.

Vio a Eren, sentado al borde de la cama, y a Historia en una gula frenética. Se metía el falo erecto de Eren en la boca, y con una mano se masturbaba. Eren tenía la expresión de un bobo por la sensación tan macabra y placentera. Para la rubia, fue un sabor extraño, como de huevos revueltos con salchichas o algo por el estilo. Pero pronto tuvo un nuevo sabor, amargo y hasta desagradable, pero ya en su boca no pudo hacer más que tragarlo. Eren se había venido en su boca, pero a Historia eso no le importó. El joven la llevó a la cama, ahora él tenía el turno de darle placer con su lengua en su vagina de labios rosa claro. Primero, apreció la pálida piel de la joven reina, sus piernas delgadas, largas y sensuales. Pasea con el rose de sus labios los muslos de la joven, luego baja hasta su zona intima. Historia se cubre el rostro de vergüenza porque la estaban viendo ahí, y sin embargo comenzó a gemir cuando Eren usa sus dedos para abrir los labios de la chica, y lamer frenético hasta incluso meter su lengua. En ocasiones, para jugar con ella la mordía del clítoris tratando de no lastimarla, sino para ver cómo se tensaba y arqueaba con su espalda cuando él hacia eso.

Llegándose el momento, eren se endereza, toma las piernas de la chica y las abre. No hubo necesidad alguna de decir algo, de pedir perdón o charlar de algo. Historia sintió miedo, pero no retrocedió, cuando sintió como su vagina se abría al paso del miembro de Eren. El chico sin cuidado y sin práctica, no dudó en meter su miembro entero y hasta donde pudo. Historia se encorva con su rostro en lágrimas, apretando los dientes y aferrándose a los bordes de la cama.

—Historia perdón… te lastimé…

—No… está bien… dolió al inicio pero estoy bien. —Respondió sonriéndole con ternura.

—Bien, entonces voy a moverme. —Eren esta vez fue más cuidadoso, comenzó a mover sus caderas despacio. Historia sintió ese placer extraño y mucho más grande que las veces que se masturbó, acompañado de ligeros espasmos de dolor. Cuando Eren inconscientemente comenzó a acelerar la velocidad de sus movimientos, fue que Historia gimió sin temores y sin pudor, presa del deseo, del momento. Se lanza abrazando a Eren, clavando sus uñas en el lomo macizo del joven, esto lo hacía moverse con más ganas. Se miraron mutuamente sin disminuir la velocidad del sexo, entonces se besaron hasta tener la necesidad de tomar aire, luego repetían.

Fuera de la cabaña, Mikasa está sollozando en voz baja, derrotada se pregunta ¿Por qué Eren ha elegido a Historia? Mikasa sabía que ella no era fea, también tenía lo suyo, y sin embargo… No, no era eso, algo pasó que Eren e Historia se acercaron más. ¿Fue la ocasión que fueron capturados? Quizás, ahí comenzó todo pero ahora no sabía qué hacer, como continuar o cómo reaccionar. Amaba a ese chico con todo su corazón, era la razón de luchar y seguir viva, pero pareciese como si a él, los momentos que compartieron juntos. No, nuevamente negaba en su mente, quizás el motivo de esto fue que Historia, tachándola ahora de cerda y prostituta, se le insinuó a Eren, lo atacó por los bajos instintos del hombre. Ahora su mente divagaba, Historia se volvió su enemiga, una baja novios, una mujer vulgar escondida bajo una corona. En su delirio, escuchando a esos dos hacerse el amor con tanta pasión, Mikasa perdió el control de su mente y su razón, y de su cuerpo, puesto que también comenzó a masturbarse. Lloraba y se daba placer conforme los escuchaba, paseaba sus dedos por sobre su ropa y todo su cuerpo, hasta luego meter sus dedos bajo el pantalón y acariciar su zona intima.

La historia vuelve al punto, en que la joven reina, se cubre el rostro en una especie de vergüenza, al mostrar quien era ella ahí. Una pervertida quizás, o simplemente una chica enamorada más. De cualquier modo, ella ahí lo confirmó, estaba enamorada de Eren Jaeger, y tal fue su enamoramiento, y su lujuria al sexo, que no le importó dejar que el joven eyaculara dentro de ella. Más nunca esperó que Eren, víctima del deseo y algo de malicia, forzaría a Historia a tener sexo anal. La joven reina sentía como si algo le revolviera los intestinos, y algo caliente como tener brasas ardiéndole en el estómago, mas no se atrevía a aceptar el placer de eso. Mientras Eren empujaba vigoroso y enérgico en el ano de Historia, la elevó para besarla y que ella le regresase el gesto.

Eren se tumbó de espaldas en la cama, Historia se puso sobre él, y se apuntó el miembro de Eren a su ano. Ahí este entró aun más y ella lo sintió como si fuesen a atravesarla. Pero inconsciente comenzó a mover sus caderas de arriba a abajo. Pronto su expresión cambió a una sonrisa, de placer genuino y malicioso. Eren llevó sus manos a masajear y esta vez a estrujar los pechos de la chica, luego se sentó para morderlos, luego, paseando su mano a la nuca de la chica, con su otra mano le estrujaba el trasero. Ella lo abrazó en ese beso mientras sentía como nuevamente, Eren eyaculaba, pero esta vez en el ano de Historia.

Ambos estaban tan sensibles que el orgasmo llegó rápido para ambos, y finalmente dejándolos exhaustos, se tiraron ambos en la cama dedicándose una sonrisa, antes de besarse una última vez. Quizás como costumbre que es al terminar de hacer el amor, Eren apagó la vela para ambos dormir juntos. Al hacerlo, Mikasa con extremo silencio se levanta para irse, y cuando ya estaba lo bastante lejos, con una mirada de loca mira al cielo. Se ríe a carcajadas de aire fantasmal al tiempo que no paraba de llorar, sus ojos estaban rojos por lo mismo. Su pantalón empapado por masturbarse, y ahí se derribó de rodillas para cambiar sus carcajadas por un llanto desgarrador. El llanto que hace alguien cuando pierde a un ser amado. Pasándose las horas, Historia despertó, estaba cercas del regazo de Eren, este ya estaba despierto, con la mirada absorta en el cielo tras la ventana.

—Amor… ¿Qué ocurre? —Historia lo llamó así inconscientemente, pero a él no pareció afectarle en lo más mínimo.

—Nada, es solo… pienso muchas cosas. Memorias que me persiguen, mi madre, mi padre, y todo lo que nos falta por saber. El mundo acaba de volverse más grande, y nosotros debemos hacerlo también.

— ¿Tú en verdad piensas que Marley es nuestro enemigo?

—Enviaron a Reiner, Bertholdt y a Annie a buscar al titán original, a tu familia. En busca de eso, destruyeron el muro y horribles cosas pasaron.

—Pero si no lo hubiesen hecho, no estaríamos aquí ahora… ¿o sí? Jamás hubiésemos conocido el mar. Yo viviría en una granja sin nada especial, tú… quizás te hayas unido a la legión de todos modos, y habrías acabado devorado. —Eren dejó salir una risa seca.

—Qué forma de verlo la tuya… pero —Eren hace una pausa y se sienta al borde de la cama. —Por cómo están las cosas… no, por cómo pueden ponerse, he de tomar una decisión.

— ¿Una decisión? ¿Cuál es?

—Aún no se cual… solo sé que deberé tomarla.

Historia volvería a su palacio en el muro Sina tan solo 3 días después. La Legión allá la llevó, y tanto ella como Eren no dudaron en seguir con esos actos carnales, donde siempre Mikasa los espió. Víctima de algo, esperando algo que la hiciese cometer una temeridad, por no decir una estupidez. La guerra como fue esperada, explotó. Por un lado los Marleyanos con las ideas en la cabeza de que la gente de Paradis son demonios con cuernos y cola que se convierten en titanes. Por otro lado los mismos de Paradis tratando de recuperar su lugar en el mundo, ante una verdad que les costó obtener. El tiempo corría, no había noticias de Zeke, Yelenna afirmaba que tenían que confiar en él, que era muy listo, pero en este punto quedaban 8 meses antes de que a Zeke se le acabara el tiempo, o que Marley le diese el poder a alguien más. En esa última noche, en la que Eren tras tener relaciones con Historia, a quien ahora confirmaba amar. Se giró para ver la silueta de la chica, ligeramente cubierta con la sabana. Él se levantó y la cobijó aún más, luego le dio con ternura un beso en la frente, absorto durante unos segundos en ese rostro tan en paz y tan tranquilo. Tomó la decisión que necesitaba, esa decisión es: protegerla a ella, a sus amigos, sus vínculos. Negarse a perder a más seres queridos. Marley le ha hecho mucho daño, es hora de ajustar cuentas.

—Perdoname… te amo. —Eren encendió una vela aprovechando el escritorio de los aposentos de Historia. Tomó un pergamino, con pluma y tinta, redacto la siguiente carta.

Amigos, lo que hago ahora es sin duda una idiotez de mi parte. Me voy a Marley, he decidido conocer su mundo, sus costumbres, y hacer lo mismo que Reiner hizo. Me enlistaré en su ejército para conocerlo mejor. Veré el modo de enviarles cartas o alguna forma de confirmarles que estoy a salvo. También planeo apoderarme de ese misterioso poder titán llamado Warhammer, creo que con él, daré un giro a la guerra, sin necesidad de usar los titanes de los muros. Allá en ese lugar, todos conocen mi nombre de seguro, ahora sabiendo que tengo el poder del titán original, pero solo dos personas conocen mi cara. Uno es Reiner, el otro es Zeke, de quien debo estar seguro de si sus planes son reales. Sé que van a odiarme por esto, yo me odio a mí mismo, pero debo pedirles que confíen en mí.

Armin, eres mi mejor amigo, y no mentí cuando le pedí al capitán Levi que te diera el suero. Pues si yo fallo, estoy seguro tú encontrarás una manera de salvar a la humanidad, cuento contigo.

Mikasa, eres como mi hermana, y te quiero más de lo que crees. Sé que tu más que nadie estarás desesperada y ansiosa por ir a alcanzarme, pero al hacerlo podrías echar todo a perder, debes confiar en mí. Armin y todos nuestros amigos te van a necesitar.

A todos ustedes, por favor no cambien, manténganse siempre firmes a sus convicciones, y a su persona, les juro que nos volveremos a ver. No sé cuándo, pero sé que así será.

ATTE: Eren

Eren no se atrevería a comprometer a Historia y su relación con esa carta. Dejó la habitación de la joven reina cuando ella aún estaba muy dormida, y la carta la dejó muy en secreto en la oficina de la legión de reconocimiento, donde estaba seguro la encontrarían. Historia por la mañana no entendió como es que Eren no estaba ahí con ella. Sin embargo, aterradora y descorazonante fue su reacción al enterarse por la mañana de la escalofriante verdad, por parte de un mensajero. Historia, salió presurosa de su castillo a pararse delante de sus puertas, mirando lejos hacia el muro. Ahí gritó el nombre de Eren con la esperanza de que su voz llegara a él, mas nunca ocurrió. No sabría de él hasta meses después.


End file.
